The DJ and His Sexy Club Kitten
by Gilana1
Summary: [Otabek Altin Week 2018 - Day Three: Night Out] The club night mentioned in day one. Not beta read. Rating for suggestive thoughts, dialogue, and some light dom/sub. Yuri is 17.


**A/n: **Day Three of Otabek Altin Week from last year that I never posted. Please read day one, as this one is related to this. Written for a friend and co-writer.

**The DJ and his Sexy Club Kitten**

Otabek hadn't done much DJing since he had moved to St. Petersburg at the end of the last season to be with Yuri, but he had been looking forward to this one. He had been more concerned about settling into his life here, new coach, new city - he'd never lived in Russia before, but found it quite easy to live in. Soon after moving there, Yuri practically moved in. Everything seemed to fall into place, and that's when he wanted to get back into DJing every so often. It took some time, but he had managed to find a gig.

The blond, however, had pouted once he found out and had not been loud to go. Otabek had been quite firm that no matter how he loved Yuri - and he truly did - the blond was to stay home. He was underage and did not belong in a club, and yes, that meant no matter how sexy he looked or that the DJ was his boyfriend. That had caused him to pout even more. He had kissed him, told him, "Sorry kitten, I'll make it up to you," and left. He tried not to think about how disappointed his lover looked, but… what was he supposed to do?

About forty minutes into his set, and everything was going great. That is until he saw a flash of blond hair in front of him. No, it's my eyes playing tricks on me, he thought to himself. He just missed Yuri, that's all. That is until he saw the flash again. It was like a flashback to right after the Barcelona Grand Prix Final a year and a half ago. There was Yuri, once again, having snuck into the club to come see him.

Fuck.

In a moment, though, Otabek lost sight of him. He had to remind himself that he was working right now, but what if something happened to him… not that Yuri couldn't take care of himself, of course. A moment later, he heard a voice from behind him. "Hey there, Mr. DJ."

"Yuri, what are you doing here?" So, Yuri had snuck into DJ booth now.

"I came to see you. I wanted to have some fun," he said. "I even bought a new outfit. Do you like it?" Otabek looked over to Yuri, who had come to stand next to him. He swore at that moment his heart stopped. He was wearing a short, very tight black leather skirt, fishnet stockings, and a low-cut red shirt. The shirt clung to his body and showed off his well-defined chest. He was also quite a bit taller than him now. Yuri was already taller than him, but with the heels on even more so. Otabek didn't mind in the least.

"I bought it just for you." Yuri turned, showing how tightly the shirt and the skirt hung to his body. He got a pretty good view of the blond's ass before he turned back around to face him again.

"Fuck, kitten… you look gorgeous." Those clothes put so many thoughts into his mind that he shouldn't be having right now, as he was trying to work. Yuri had that effect on him, though, always had. "But you should go."

"I came here to see you; I dressed up for you, don't you want me to stay?" Yuri pouted, shaking his hips and ass, which looked too fucking good in that damn skirt.

The next moment, a security guard came up. "I'll take him out, sorry he bothered you."

"No." The word was out of his mouth before he could take it back. "He's with me. He can stay." A smirk crossed Yuri's lips, and the guard shrugged before walking off.

"I knew you'd let me stay." He could see the big grin out of the corner of his eye.

"Stay here with me. I don't want you out of my sight." While he knew that Yuri was more than capable of taking care of himself, he didn't want Yuri going out there without him. There were too many people out there, anything could happen, and his kitten looked too fucking good right now. It was better than he stayed here, where he could make sure that he would be okay. Otabek would never forgive himself if something happened to him.

His words seemed to have a positive effect on Yuri. "That is perfectly fine with me." He immediately started gyrating and moving his hips to the music that Otabek was playing.

A light groan escaped his lips. This was going to be a very long set at this rate because it was going to get harder and harder to concentrate with his incredibly sexy boyfriend shaking and grinding his hips right next to him. "You're very distracting, you know that?"

Yuri chuckled. "Yes, but I'm a good distraction, right?" The blond inched closer to him, nearly touching him, but not quite.

His body was so close that Otabek could smell his perfume. He wanted to push him up against the nearest wall and fuck him right then and there. He had to remind himself that he was in the middle of a set. "A very good distraction, too good," he said. "Coming here just to tease your Daddy like this."

Yuri just shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, is that way I came here?"

Otabek raised an eyebrow. "That isn't why you came here?" He knew full well it was, and his boyfriend was just teasing him. "Well, if not, then maybe you should go home. I can have one of the guys take you, just to be safe."

Yuri pouted again. "No, I want to be here. With you."

"Oh, don't pout kitten." Otabek leaned over, drawing Yuri's lips into a lingering kiss. "I was just teasing. Though, I might have to punish you later for this."

Yuri didn't say anything but just smiled at him as he danced, getting closer and closer until he was basically grinding up against him. He could already feel himself starting to get hard, and there was still well over an hour left in the set before they could leave.

Yes, this was going to be a very, very long night.


End file.
